Of Bastards and Snogging
by DarlingILoveYou
Summary: James tries to save Lily's reputation, and receives an unexpected surprise.


**Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling, the scene belongs to me.**

"Come on, Prongs, it's not like you thought the plan would actually work." Sirius spoke up for the first time that morning. I glared at him. He sighed and sank further into the couch. "It's time for you to move on, I think," He commented. I continued to glare. "Let's go get some breakfast! It'll get your mind off things." I closed my eyes and rested my head on the cushioned armchair I was sitting in.

"Lily, stop! I've got your wand, it's not like you can hex him!" I heard Antoinette yell from behind me.

I looked around to see Lily spin to face her friend and with all the hatred she could muster in her voice, she spat "He took advantage of me, Ann. I was sloshed. I hate him. Do you THINK that I'm just going to SIT BACK, and NOT. CARE? I don't need my wand. I can't deal with him just fine without it." She then spun back around on her heel, viciously ripped the portrait hole door open, and stomped through angrily.

Toinette paused. Her, Sirius, and I looked at each other for a moment before sprinting through the portrait hole, and catching up with Lily.

"Lily, come on, just take some time and calm down!" Toinette pleaded with her. We were nearing the Great Hall, now.

"Who did what?" I asked her.

"He _snogged_ me! O'Leary _snogged_ me! And, I tried and tried to push him away, but he kept bringing me back. I was sloshed out of my mind and weak. Who was I to push him away?" I growled and was suddenly extremely supportive of whatever Lily was about to do to that stupid boy.

We entered the Great Hall and people looked up from their food to see who it was. Seeing Lily storming in, me trailing her looking just as – if not more – pissed, and Sirius and Antoinette jogging after us, the hall quieted.

"Lily, NO! You're going to get in so much trouble! You might get your Head's title removed! James, talk some sense into her, PLEASE!" Toinette begged me, grabbing my arm. Realizing Lily might get the Head's title – the title that she's wanted since first year – taken away, I paused, suddenly uneasy about the ordeal.

I looked ahead to see Lily still charging forward, halfway up the table. O'Leary, upon seeing her, had enough decency to stand to greet her.

"Lily," I started. It wasn't loud enough for her to head, and it was too late any way. With as much force as she could muster, she lunged forward and punched O'Leary square on the nose. There was a loud – satisfying – crunching sound as her fist collided with his face, obviously breaking it. There was a shriek of terror from a girl in Hufflepuff, who was unfortunately drenched with blood as O'Leary fell backward into her.

Lily stepped closer to him, and said in a dangerously quiet voice, "There are a lot more awful things I would absolutely to do to you, including a certain part of your body, if we weren't in the Great Hall. But considering there are teachers up there and I _do_ have _some_ dignity left, I think I'll wait. But do know that if you _ever_ try _anything_ at all with me _ever again_, I _will not_ show restraint, I _will_ have my wand, and I am _not_ the only one willing to hurt you." On that note, she turned around and to my utter surprise, started dragging me out of the room by my sleeve.

"Dat girl's bluh-y mental." O'Leary said from behind us. In a blink of an eye, Lily had spun another time and started rushing toward him. Frightened, O'Leary stumbled backward and fell. And, without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up. She flailed and screamed and kicked, but I couldn't let her go. If I did, she would surely destroy him and her own reputation that she's worked so hard to build and maintain. So, trying to be gentle with the struggling 17 year old girl in my arms, I carried her from the room.

"JAMES BLOODY POTTER! PUT. ME. DOWN. _NOW_!" She roared, trying to kick my shins.

"Not yet, love." I said, walking faster.

"OH, DON'T YOU "LOVE" ME, JAMES POTTER! I HAVE TO KILL THAT BASTARD! PUT ME _DOWN_!"

Finally far enough away from the hall that I could easily catch her before she reached it if she decided to take off, I set her down. She turned and punched me in the gut.

"OW! BLOODY OW!" I yelped, clutching my stomach. She turned and darted away. "OH NO YOU DON'T." I booked it after her, and grabbed her around the waist once more, dragging her back. Forcefully pushing her into sitting position against a wall, I backed up a few paces so she couldn't kick me, and rubbed the newly forming bruise on my belly, trying to catch my breath.

She pouted, but held still for the time being. I sighed and shrank down the wall opposite her. She crossed her arms, huffing, and avoided my gaze, letting herself cool off. I tried to put myself in a more comfortable position, but winced and gave up as my bruise was pinched or something. Lifting my shirt up to see the damage, I found my stomach was turning a deep purple. I groaned. Lily's eyes snapped over to me when she heard the noise. Her hostile expression cleared completely into a look of horror when she saw it. I grimaced at her.

"Was – Was that…" She swallowed. "Was that me?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, no. Not at all. You see, I usually have a load of girls that punch my stomach so violently I turn into a blueberry." I said, harshly sarcastic. She winced. Slowly, she stood, walked over to where I sat slumped up against a wall, and sat beside me.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered, peering back at my battle wound. "I was angry, and you were a barrier." She bit her lip adorably and frowned at my stomach. I didn't have the strength to pull my shirt back down, nor did I want to, really.

"Has anyone ever told you that you hit like a man?" I asked.

She ducked her head and flushed. "I'm so sorry." She whispered again, gazing at me through her long eyelashes. I wasn't actually angry at her; I just wanted her to feel bad so she'd forget she was angry. In one fluid movement, she scooted closer to me and placed her small, cold hand on my bruise. I winced and shivered slightly at the touch, but she didn't seem to notice. She started tracing the outline of the bruise with the tip of her finger, and my breathing hitched. Soon, she wasn't tracing the bruise, anymore, but rather, my defined six pack. Even though I was staring at her with wide eyes, and barely breathing at all, she didn't seem to care and she traced the lines moving farther and farther up my chest. "Thank you for getting me out of there." She murmured, her fingers skipping up to my collar bone, since my shirt was covering my pecs. My eyes unconsciously fluttered closed. Her fingers halted on the hollow on my neck, and I mentally cursed my will power, but stubbornly kept them closed. There was a shift of what sounded like clothes moving on the floor, and suddenly, someone's lips were on mine. My eyes flew open of their own accord, and there she was, her hand still on my collar bone, her body somewhat pressed up against me, and she was, incredibly enough… _kissing_ me. Snapping my eyes shut once more to prolong the moment, I realized that I wasn't responding at all, and her lips were slowly pulling away from mine. I freaked. I grabbed her face with both of my hands, and crushed my lips down on hers, forcefully shoving my tongue into her mouth. Stunned, she didn't do anything for a moment. But, she started to respond.

And I snogged Lily Evans for the first time.

**Review?**


End file.
